1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of displaying data and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices have mainly used a touch screen, in which input and output are simultaneously generated, as a data input means. The touch screen may display various information. If a user of the electronic device performs a touch on the displayed information, a function of the electronic device is processed corresponding to the touch of the user.
When displaying feedback corresponding to an input gesture on the touch screen, the electronic device displays the feedback on a certain region of the touch screen or displays the feedback in a notification window on a layer which is different from a layer previously displayed on the touch screen.
When displaying an operation of the electronic device, the electronic device may execute one or more programs and their functions on a layer displayed on the touch screen and output the functions without being displayed.
As electronic devices become more and more miniaturized, wearable electronic devices are being developed. In case of a touch screen included in a miniaturized electronic device, when displaying feedback corresponding to gesture input, there is a limit in applying various effects, which are included in the conventional touch screen, to the touch screen of the miniaturized electronic device.